Zoey Zoey i can read minds!
by n.1fanofZ101 is zoey.chase4eva
Summary: Dustin reads Chase's mind and figures out that Chase really loves Zoey CZ
1. Chapter 1

Zoey: Theme Song- Follow Me

**Are you ready? Ooh.  
I know you see me standing here.  
Do I look good my dear? Do I look good today?**

Ooh ooh ooh  
I'm just another kind of girl  
And you wanna see my world, so come and run away. Yeah yeah.

If you wanna play,  
Come and play today, let's just get away. Yeah!

I will make you see all of the things that you can be.  
Believe in yourself. Come follow me. Yeah yeah, yeah.

Zoey and Chase walk into the lounge...

Nicole: Hey Zoey what's up? 

Zoey: Nothing just waiting for Logan...

Chase: Gosh nicole you can't say hi to me...

Nicole: Hrhhh! Hi Chase.. 

Chase: Thanks, Hi...

Zoey: Sooo, how about we go get something to snack on while we wait for Logan?..

Nicole: Okay let's go

Chase: Nah.. it's okay i'll ju...

(Nicole and Zoey don't listen to him they just walk off)

Nicole and Zoey come back and see that Chase is gone...

Zoey: Chase..? 

Nicole: Chase...?

Zoey: Oh god Nicole.. now what? 

Nicole: Don't worry he didn't just disappear... he went somewhere for a reason...

Zoey: Well that's easy for you to say, all I wanna know is where did he go and why?

Nicole: He prob...

(Nicole gets interuppted by Logan running into the lounge)

Zoey: Logan! Hey.. We were waitng but then Chase left and we don't know where he went and...

Logan: Well that's not my problem so you have fun looking for him see ya...

Zoey: But Logan we were waiting all this time and now you don't even help us?

Nicole: Seriously Logan but whatever it's not like we can't do it without you...

Zoey: Come on Nicole let's go. 

okay so this is my first fic so please dont be harsh


	2. Chapter 2

Dustin: Okay Quinn so why exactly did you want me?

Quinn: Well I wanted to test this little experiment on ya but I don't know if it's okay with Zoey...

Dustin: Oh.. don't even bother asking I'm sure it's fine, plus I think she's busy..

Quinn: Okay Dustin whatever you say!

(Chemicals start bubbling and Dustin gets scared)

Dustin: Uhhh Quinn..

Quinn: Yes, Dustin.. 

Dustin: I think something is going on in there!

Quinn: Yes, of course I have to mix the chemicals before I let you drink them...

Dustin: Uhhhh I don't think this is such a good idea anymore!

Quinn: It's just an experiment and it's not gonna do anything to ya.. at least I don't think it is..

Dustin: Okay.. but if anything happens to me I'm blaming it on YOU!

Quinn: Don't worry, if you're in my lab you're safe..

Dustin: Okay. 

(Dustin takes a sip of the drink and nothing happens) 

Dustin:Uhh Quinn I don't think your "magic drink" works!

Quinn: Well try reading my mind you can see what I'm thinking..

(He reads her mind)

Dustin: Whoa cool.. !

(Dustin runs out of Quinn's lab screaming) 

Sorry not really a long chapter but i will update soon..i promise


	3. Chapter 3

(NIcole and Zoey are hanging out at the lounge when all of a sudden Chase walks in)

(Zoey gets up off the couch)

Zoey: Chase! Where in the world were you?

Chase: Calm down I just had to make extra deliveries at Sushi Rox..

Zoey and Nicole: Oh.. sigh

(Dustin comes running up to Zoey, Nicole and Chase) 

Dustin: Zoey Zoey I can read minds!

Zoey: What are you talking about?

Dustin: Yep Quinn did this experiment on me and now I can read minds...

Zoey: Dustin stop playing around like that it's not funny, Quinn's experiments are dangerous... 

Dustin: No they're not.. they're Cool..

Zoey: Come with me right now, we are going to go talk to Quinn.

(Zoey and Dustin walk out of the lounge) 

Lola: (talking on the phone to her mom)

Lola: But Mom why can't I stay here for the summer?

Lola's Mom: Lola do not get an attitude with me young lady you are coming home for the summer! 

Lola: Mom you can't do this to me please!

Lola's Mom: It's either you come home for the summer or for Christmas Break...

Lola: Neither! I am not coming home I'm gonna die without friends for 2 months!

Lola's Mom: Lola that's it I'm not even giving you a choice, you are coming home for the summer! 

Lola: No I am not and you can't do anything about it! 

Lola's Mom: Yes you are and yes I can do something about it...

Lola: What can you do? HUH?

Lola's Mom: I'll make you go to a regular school and not the PCA!

Lola: Yeah right whatever..

(Lola hangs up on her mother) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Dustin and Zoey walk into Quinn's lab)

Quinn: Oh hey Zoey you're broth..

Zoey: Yes I know Quinn why did you do that to him without asking me?

Quinn: Well..

Dustin: Zoey! It's not her fault.. I told her she can do it and I thought it would be ok with you...

Zoey: Well still Quinn you should have asked me first.. you too Dustin you should have asked me.

Dustin and Quinn: Sorry..

Zoey: I guess it's okay now but how long will he have this power to read minds?

Quinn: For approximately 27 hours, 43 minutes and 16 seconds...

Zoey: Hrrrrrhh.. 

(Zoey walks out of Quinn's lab)

Dustin: Oops.. I think she's mad... I better go

Quinn: Okay, but don't tell anybody the drink .. okay?

Dustin: Okay..

(Dustin walks out of Quinn's lab and runs after Zoey) 

( Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Dustin are sitting in Zoey's dorm)

Zoey: So... what do you guys wanna do?

Nicole: Well it's pouring rain outside so we can't go out there...

Chase: And Sushi Rox is closed so we can't go there..

Zoey: But we can go... 

Chase: Exactly we can't go anywhere..

Nicole: I'm bored...

Chase: Duh.. isn't everyone?

Nicole: Rhhhr I'm just saying gosh do you have to correct me on everything I say? 

Chase: Uhh.. No

Nicole: Okay then ..

Zoey: You guys cut it out god can't you ever get along especially today.. 

Nicole: I'll try my hardest.. Just Kidding.

(There is a knock on Zoey's door)

Logan: Hey Zoey.. Uhh can I come in.?

Zoey: Sure but I need to talk to you about what happened this morning..

Logan: Look I'm sorry if I was being rood but some..

Zoey: No, it's alright but just because you're in a bad mood, don't take it out on other people...

Logan: Like I said I'm sorry

Zoey: Yeah...

Dustin: Hey guys wanna come play in the rain with me?

All: NO!

Dustin: But come on it's just like swimming I mean we'll all put on our swim clothes and..

Zoey: Dustin stop it you know nobody is gonna wanna do that..

Dustin: Well how do you know that?

Zoey: DUSTIN!

Dustin: ZOEY!

Zoey: DUSTIN!..(she gives him an annoyed glare)

(everyone is giggling and laughing) 

Dustin: But anyway who wants to go out in the rain with our swimsuits on?

Chase: Fine with me..

Dustin: See Zoey.. told ya

Zoey: Whatever.

Dustin: Well.. who else?

Nicole: Fine I'll go

(Another knock on Zoey's door)

Zoey: Oh hey Lola.

Lola: Hey I heard you guys laughing so I wanted to join.. is that okay?

Zoey: Sure.. we're just about to go swimmign in the rain..

Lola: Swimming in the rain? hmm..okay I guess I'll come!

Zoey: Cool.. 

Dustin: So.. Logan, are you coming?

Logan: Watever, as long as i find hot girls there

Zoey: Im pretty sure there arent gonna be hot girls around..

Dustin: Alright everybody go get changed and i'll meet you outside by the beach in 15 minutes!

All: OKAY!

(All of them are talking at once and going to change) 


	5. Chapter 5

(15 minutes later everyone is standing outside waiting for Dustin) 

Lola: Gosh he's the one that invited us and now he's late.. 

Zoey: Calm down Lola he's only 12 okay...

Lola: I think I've known him long enough to know that..

Zoey: Alright then..

Chase: Guys Stop!

(10 minutes later Dustin comes running to everybody)

Dustin: Sorry I'm late but I still don't know why..

Zoey: Dustin tell me now..

Dustin: Uhh

Zoey: Come on I'm waiting for an answer...

Dustin: Alright this really cool T.V. show came on and I just had to watch it!

Zoey: Okay.. was that really hard to tell me?

Dustin: Uhh No not really..

Nicole: Alright let's have some fun.. 

All: Yeah!

(Remember Dustin can still read minds!) 

(Dustin reads Chase's mind when he's stares at Zoey) 

Dustin: Wow.. he really likes her..

(So, everybody hangs out outside for about 2 hours)

Logan: Maybe we should go inside because it's getting uglier by the second..

Zoey: Yeah it is starting to get pretty bad out here!

Chase: Alrighty

(Everybody is sitting in Zoey's dorm once again because it's storming outside) 

Dustin:(whispers into Zoey's ear):When everyone leaves I have to tell you something!

Zoey: Ok..

Lola: I have to go take a shower, look at my hair..

Zoey: Yeah me too

Lola: Well im gonna go wash it See ya

All: Bye..

Zoey: So.. what do you guys wanna do now?

Logan: Well I have to go too plus i have a date with this one hot ...

Zoey: We get Logan ,bye

Chase: Zoey come by my dorm later.. Okay? 

Zoey: Alright

Chase: Bye

Zoey: Bye

Nicole: So.. I guess it's just you and me again Zoey..

Zoey: Yep 

Zoey:(Whispers into Dustin's ear): Can you tell me when Nicole is here or no?

Dustin: I'd rather not..

Zoey: Okay I can wait..

Nicole: What are you guys whispering about? 

Zoey: Uhhh. nothing important just something.

Nicole: Oh.. maybe I better go..

Zoey: Yeah I have a lot of homework to do and when I finish I'm gonna stop by Chase's dorm and then maybe we can talk...

Nicole: Sounds good..

Zoey: Okay..bye..

Nicole: Bye Zoey


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey: So, Dustin, what were you gonna tell me?

Dustin: I know this might sound stupid..

Zoey: Just tell me..

Dustin: Okay, you know how I can read minds.

Zoey: Yeah.. what about it..?

Dustin: Well when we were outside hanging out I read Chase's mind when he was looking at you..

Zoey: And..? 

Dustin: Zoey he really likes you ...

Zoey: Okay.. what were his exapct thoughts?

Dustin: Okay he thought: WOW! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL... I WANT TO BE WITH HER BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ASK HER..

Zoey: Are you lying to me?

Dustin: NO! You're my big sister.. why would I be lying to you?

Zoey: You're right.

Dustin: So.. what are ya gonna do about it?

Zoey: I'll talk to him about it later..

Dustin: Well how?.. he's gonna have to find out about Quinn's experiment..

Zoey: So.. 

Dustin: Well Quinn told me not to tell anyone..

Zoey: Well, I'll figure out a different way to tell him..

Dustin: Ok, have fun.. bye

Zoey: Bye..


	7. Chapter 7

(Zoey finishes her homework and goes to Chase's dorm)

Chase: Hey Zoey..

Zoey: Hi Chase!

Chase: I didn't actually think you would come by..

Zoey: Well.. here I am

Chase: So what do you wanna talk about?

Zoey: Well I have to tell you something...

Chase: Okay go ahead..

Zoey: Okay I know this might sound crazy but quinn did this experiment on Dustin and he can read minds..

Chase: Okay?

Zoey: Well he saw what you were thinking about.. Me

(Chase blushes)

Chase: Uhhh..

Zoey: Chase it's okay I've liked you for a long time too

Chase: Oh.. I never knew you felt the same way..

Zoey: I've liked you ever since I saw you fall off that bike.. even though it was a weird way we met.. I've liked you ever since.

Chase: Me too Zoey.

(They lean into each other and kiss)

Zoey: I Love you Chase

Chase: I Love you too Zoey, I always did and I always will.

**Yeah yeah you.  
I just gotta let it loose  
And do what you choose to do, don't walk away. Yeah yeah.**

I will make you see all of the things that you can be.  
Believe in yourself. Come follow me. Yeah yeah.


End file.
